<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Two of Them by Pillar144, REFRIDGERATOR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044963">Just the Two of Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillar144/pseuds/Pillar144'>Pillar144</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRIDGERATOR/pseuds/REFRIDGERATOR'>REFRIDGERATOR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>just the two of us (we can make it if we try) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Ghost JSchlatt, Hugs, Kinda?, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Starved, and he gets one this time, bros caring for bros, its very fluffy, slight angst, well semi-hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillar144/pseuds/Pillar144, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRIDGERATOR/pseuds/REFRIDGERATOR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh god, Alex- no don’t be sorry! You're fine," He moved his hand and wrapped it around the other’s shoulders, pulling him closer to the ghost. The movement was smooth but slow enough that the smaller man could push him away if he was uncomfortable- Schlatt definitely didn't want to overstep a boundary right now of all times.<br/>"You're not overreacting, you're okay." He mumbled to his friend, "You're important Quackity, people shouldn't be ignoring what you want- especially a green bastard and the fucking president!" He huffed, forcing himself to calm after the angry comment.</p><p>Quackity went rigid. Oh. Oh, well, fuck. He thought, mind blanking as Schlatt wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The ghost had done it so casually, so confidently that he barely registered what the movement meant until he felt the weight of an arm draping over him. If he thought the simple gesture of a hand rubbing his shoulder burned then right now he was drowning in lava.</p><p>--- OR ---</p><p>Quackity gets some much-needed physical affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>just the two of us (we can make it if we try) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Two of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend reading this series in order! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was perfectly content after he made up with Quackity. They weren't joint at the hip- and Schlatt made sure not to distract him from his big important government job. But whenever The living man was free from work and generally away from everyone else in L'manberg- Schlatt and Quackity made lots of great memories with each other. But now, it was late, and though Schlatt didn't really sleep- the shorter of the two made a bed for him in his room. So when Schlatt returned home for the night to "sleep"- he was quite surprised when Quackity wasn't there, and after a quick search through the dark, quiet L'manberg, he ventured outside of the new walls and found him quite quickly. His legs hung off the wooden path and he seemed to stare into the night sky.<br/>
Without hesitation, Schlatt walked over and sat next to his friend- clearly able to tell he was upset, but he didn't want to push and ask about it. He just wanted to be there for the other,</p><p>Quackity, lost deep in thought, didn't notice Schlatt coming up to sit beside him until he felt someone staring at him. He turned and jumped back a bit, gasping slightly. His hand flew to his heart, closing his eyes and exhaling.<br/>
"Christ, Schlatt.. warn a guy next time." He chuckled, his laugh sounding almost forced. He put his hand back in his lap, scooting back over so he sat right next to his ghost friend again. He lapsed back into silence for a few moments, zoning out.</p><p>"Tommy was exiled today." He stated, keeping his head down. He was aware that Schlatt already knew this, but felt a need to say it out loud. "Dream escorted him out after Tubbo yelled at him."</p><p>"Yea I... I saw it- it was rough..." The ghost glanced back at his friend, concern evident on his face.<br/>
"How're you holding up?" He rested his hand on Quackity's shoulder, gently moving his thumb in circles. After having watched Tubbo's outburst today- he saw the shock on everyone's face, especially his. It was worrying if anything, he thought this would be a time of peace, not a time of a near god forcing some poor teens apart from each other.</p><p>Quackity tensed under his touch, inhaling sharply and turning his head away from him. Schlatt’s ghostly touch spread fire across his shoulder blade, making him want to lean into it and lean away. It reminded him of the unexpected hug after they had shaken hands, how the dead man’s embrace had felt cold but so warm. The gentle circle motion alone almost made him forget his current issue. Almost. He cleared his throat, trying to subtlety move closer to Schlatt while simultaneously still being tense.<br/>
“N-not good, I guess?” He answered after his trainwreck of a thought process, avoiding his gaze. He wasn’t sure if Schlatt wanted him to continue after that, so he just fell silent again, his mind running wild with the touch of the ghost’s hand and unsaid frustration.</p><p>The ghost was wracked with concern at this point- the way his friend tensed away from him and then subtly moved closer? He kept his hand in its spot- unsure if he should pull away or not.<br/>
Schlatt considered asking about it but decided there were more important issues to worry about.<br/>
"...Do you not want to talk about it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to push him out of his comfort zone. He kept his thumb running in small circles, still doing whatever he could think of to help.</p><p>Quackity fiddled with his hands, nodding. He finally looked up at Schlatt, and once he opened his mouth he couldn’t seem to stop talking.<br/>
“Well-“ he paused,” “Well Tommy wasn’t supposed to get exiled today.” He started, beginning to bounce his leg. “He had this- this plan to dodge it. Fundy and me agreed on it. I thought Tubbo did too, but then he, y’know...” Quackity sighed frustratingly, throwing his arms in the air. “He exiled him anyway!” His tone was full of exasperation and anger. “We could’ve avoided it and Tommy wouldn’t have had to get exiled! The kid doesn’t deserve it, especially not after what he went through in his previous exile with Wilbur.” The bouncing of his leg got more aggressive. “And then what happened with Mexican L’manberg! Eret got re-throned cause’ fuckin’ Dream can’t make up his mind, and then this real bad fight broke out, and Dream FUCKING DESTROYED MEXICAN L’MANBERG! BECAUSE OF A STUPID REMARK I MADE AT HIM!” The last bit was nearly shouted. He quieted down after his outburst, hanging his head again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his fist in his lap with his other hand, his leg still bouncing. He leaned into Schlatt’s touch, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back the frustrated tears that had formed.<br/>
“Sorry, sorry,” He mumbled, sounding defeated. “It just- feels like everyone’s ignoring what I want. I’m probably overreacting.”</p><p>Rage boiled in Schlatt’s gut- so much shit had happened to Quackity from so many people in just a week or two!? But he had to push that aside at the moment and help his friend the best he could.<br/>
"Oh god, Alex- no don’t be sorry! You're fine," He moved his hand and wrapped it around the other’s shoulders, pulling him closer to the ghost. The movement was smooth, but slow enough that the smaller man could push him away if he was uncomfortable- Schlatt definitely didn't want to overstep a boundary right now of all times.<br/>
"You're not overreacting, you're okay." He mumbled to his friend, "You're important Quackity, people shouldn't be ignoring what you want- especially a green bastard and the fucking president!" He huffed, forcing himself to calm after the angry comment.</p><p>Quackity went rigid. Oh. Oh, well, fuck. He thought, mind blanking as Schlatt wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The ghost had done it so casually, so confidently that he barely registered what the movement meant until he felt the weight of an arm draping over him. If he thought the simple gesture of a hand rubbing his shoulder burned then right now he was drowning in lava.</p><p>But- but he didn’t hate it. He thought of the hug again, how he felt safe with the taller man’s arms wrapped around him- not in a weird way, of course- but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that moment. And right now, he felt exactly how he did during that much-to-short hug.<br/>
He barely caught Schlatt’s kind words and angry remark towards the green bastard and president, beginning to shake slightly under his arm. Fuck- why did it hurt so much yet feel so nice to be touched?</p><p>Schlatt’s eyes widened as Quackity shook- he instantly lifted his arm a bit off the other’s shoulders.<br/>
"I'm sorry- are you alright? I won't touch you again if it bothers you," He offered, guilt racking his mind<br/>
"I'm so so sorry- ah fuck, it's just when we hugged I thought- shit man, what should we go do so I can make it up to you?" The ghost rambled a bit, his arm still hovering just above his friend’s shoulders.</p><p>Quackity sputtered, head snapping up as soon as he felt the pressure lift off his shoulder, the burning still lingering. He almost looked panicked at the removal of the touch, shaking his head frantically at Schlatt’s apologies.<br/>
“N-no! I mean- I mean-“ He stumbled over his words, glancing at the ghosts hovering arm. Fuck, how was he supposed to put this? “You were fine. It didn’t- It didn’t bother me. I mean, like- uhm-'' His face flushed red with embarrassment, and he almost started to backtrack. “I don’t- not like being touched?” He said uselessly, not wanting to directly say what he actually wanted. His gaze flickered over Schlatt’s arm again.</p><p>He hesitantly laid his arm back in its previous position, holding Quackity to his body.<br/>
"Are you sure..? You started shaking," He mumbled the last bit, not wanting to sound like he was mocking the shorter man.<br/>
He looked up at his face and let out a small chuckle, his mood somewhat shifting from guilty to somewhat amused, "Are you embarrassed? You don't have to be-" He looked away, focusing on the river they sat above, "Not many hugs go around this server, makes sense if you weren't used to them..."</p><p>The brunet relaxed again when the arm was placed back on his shoulders, closing his eyes and relishing the contact.<br/>
“Uhm, y-yeah, I’m sure.” He mumbled, sighing contently. His eyes flew open at Schlatt’s chuckle. “Well I mean- it is kinda embarrassing.” He said defensively. “I’m nineteen! Basically an adult and-..” He stopped, realizing he might be ruining this opportunity with his rambling.<br/>
“But like don’t- don’t move away, yeah?” Quackity said almost pleadingly, face red again as he hesitantly leaned against Schlatt’s side.</p><p>"Yeah, I won't," He shifted slightly so he didn’t just have his arm around the other and it was more like a half-hug. Sometimes Schlatt forgot how young Quackity was- how much of his life had been plagued by war. Maybe he wasn't the 'tragic hero' that Tommy or Tubbo was, but the guy was strong and he deserved just as much respect and love as everyone else. The ram would never dare to pity him, but he'd be there for him- it was the least he could do after all the pain he'd caused.<br/>
"I won't leave you,"</p><p>Quackity almost started to freak out a bit again when Schlatt shifted but calmed down when he was pulled closer to the dead president. He just- just didn’t want this moment to end.<br/>
“W-well good.” He stammered, resting his head against the ghost’s shoulder. His muscles relaxed more as he got used to the feeling of someone holding him against them, and he started to feel a bit drowsy. But he forced himself awake, keeping his eyes on his hands, fiddling with his fingers as he took multiple deep breaths. He didn’t want to accidentally fall asleep on Schlatt- the ghost had handled enough of his shit tonight.<br/>
The red faded from his face as the embarrassment was replaced by a sense of safety and happiness.<br/>
Can’t believe I’m getting all mushy over a half hug. He thought, pinching his arm as his eyelids started to droop again.</p><p>Schlatt didn't mind that Alex was slowly losing consciousness on his shoulder- he was glad that the other felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. It was a nice night anyway, he had time to wait. Listen to the river lazily flow beneath them, the crickets in the night, and the occasional flutter of wings from the few birds finding themselves awake at this hour. It was quite a calming night- if he was alive he was sure he'd also be falling asleep, but Schlatt was content with staying awake here.</p><p>Quackity started leaning on Schlatt more as sleep started getting the best of him. It wasn’t his fault that the hug was so comfortable! He pinched himself again and shifted a bit, trying to stay awake. After a short, fruitless attempt he gave up, relaxing against the dead man.<br/>
He mumbled something inaudible under his breath, finally letting his eyes close as exhaustion won his internal battle. He subconsciously pressed against Schlatt more. The small man soon went limp, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep, slumped against the ghost.</p><p>Schlatt glanced at the now sleeping man against him, smiling a bit to himself as he sat up, careful not to let Quackity fall off the wood planks or wake up.<br/>
"Alright c'mon now..." He mumbled to himself as he crouched and pulled Quackity into his arms. He carefully stood and started on the way home. Despite being a ghost fully capable of flying and floating around- or walking through walls and all that, he never did. Schlatt was always one for walking wherever he went- it was an odd comfort to him, even if his shoes didn't tap against the wood with every step. He held himself steady to keep the man he held sleeping</p><p>Quackity gripped the ghost's blue sweater lightly, snuggling closer to him. Now that he was asleep, his face was fully relaxed and you could see the harsh bags under his eyes. He obviously hadn't been getting very good sleep lately- aside from now. The short man sighed contently in the dead man's arms as Schlatt made his way back to their house.</p><p>Schlatt smiled a bit at himself as he felt the man in his arms relax and move closer against him. After he stepped down from the last step and continued towards New L'manbergs construction site, he spared himself a glance at Quackity's peaceful face. He frowned at the heavy eye bags, if that damned president or green bastard could so much as hear him, he'd torment them for forcing his friend into this state. He still hadn't a clue as to how Alex could see him, or why he was forgiven... but he appreciated it- more than he would dare express, and being powerless to help him out made his gut churn with frustration. He sighed a bit, deciding he could help him out like this- late nights where he would actually listen to Quackity, apparently none of the living had the decency to do at least that.</p><p>Schlatt opened the door to Quackity’s home, all of the hinges were new so he had no worries about the creak of doors waking him up. Carefully, he carried him up the stairs to where his bedroom was. Pushing open the door he stepped in and carefully placed Quackity onto his bed- noticing he left the shorter man without a blanket, and not in the mood to 'tuck him in' he walked back downstairs and grabbed a nice blanket. Making his way back upstairs, Schlatt walked to Alex's bed and draped the blanket over him.</p><p>Quackity made a quiet complaining noise at the sudden lack of physical contact, rolling over onto his side when Schlatt set him down on his bed. He curled into himself protectively while he was asleep, relaxing slightly when the blanket was draped over him. He drew his knees up slightly and then fell back into a deep sleep, breathing steadying out again.</p><p>Schlatt glanced at the separate bed Quackity had set up for him- tonight it just wasn't as appealing to him. He found himself tentatively sitting on the edge of the bed- it didn't even dip under him considering he was weightless. With a sigh he finally decided to lay next to his friend on the warm blankets- he was just cold okay? Ghosts don’t have body heat, y’know? Though he didn’t sleep he did get tired- and he quite enjoyed the warmth from the blankets and Quackity. It was nice- just like Alex forgiving him, and the hug on that first day a few weeks back.</p><p>Just the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this whole series is written in a roleplay with me and my friend pillar! check out his story if you like his writing.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/213902947<br/>quackity: fridge<br/>schlatt: pillar</p><p>also, according to ao3’s statistics, only a small percentage of you actually give kudos. so if you like the story, hit that kudos button. it's free, and maybe you could leave a comment while you're at it! thank you and have a good rest of your day ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>